


Nothing kills a man faster than his own head

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i hate myself lmao, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Blurryface has been plaguing tyler more and more lately. Tyler doesn't know how much longer he can take this torture. Josh can see Tyler fading, falling, and he feels so helpless. but he knows that nothing kills a man faster than his own head, and right now, the only thing in Tylers head is Blurryface.





	Nothing kills a man faster than his own head

**Author's Note:**

> omg i dont even know why im writing this, all i know is that im crying and i dont feel so happy as i did yesterday and honestly im just feeling like nobody wants me around anymore and this story is me kind of venting what i feel. please, im so sorry if i trigger anyone, please stay alive i love you all, even more than i love myself
> 
> i honestly just want to kms

Tyler couldn't explain why he did it. He feels tears sliding down his cheeks as he stares at the scars covering his wrists. 'It's what you deserve, Tyler. You deserve the pain. You don't deserve Josh, or your family.' Blurryface tells him. Tyler agrees with him. The tears burn his cheeks as he cries.

Blurryface has been plaguing tyler more and more lately. Tyler doesn't know how much longer he can take this torture. Josh can see Tyler fading, falling, and he feels so helpless. but he knows that nothing kills a man faster than his own head, and right now, the only thing in Tylers head is Blurryface.

"Tyler? Are you okay? You've been in the bathroom for over an hour now!" Tyler hears Josh's call but he can't find it inside of him to reply with actual words. He just hums loud enough for Josh to hear him. "Tyler? Can I come in? Please?" 

"N-no. I'm okay, I j-just want to be alone right n-now." Tyler stutters. "Tyler... I'm worried, man. Is it HIM? Is he bothering you again? Because we can fight HIM together, Ty. You're not alone in this fight."

"Thanks, man. But I'm okay." Josh frowns. Tyler didn't answer his question. He just completely avoided it. He decides that if Tyler isn't out in ten minutes, he's going in, whether Tyler likes it or not.

He walks away from the bathroom, and encounters Jenna. "Hey, Jenna. Tyler's acting off again, and he won't talk to me. I'm worried."

"I know. I've noticed it as well. Hopefully it's not Blurryface again, I don't know how i would take it if Tyler tried that again."

"I know. It's just so hard, to see him go through this. He's my best friend."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Face it, Tyler. They're better off without you. They don't care about you the way I do. They never will!" Blurryface is a constant headache, holding his own thoughts over Tyler's head. "NO! I am sick of this, Blurry! Leave me alone!" Tyler screams suddenly, grabbing his blade and running it over his skin again. Blood beads in its wake, spilling down onto the tiles. "Ty? Are you okay?" Josh is back, and his voice is more urgent than before. "I'm FINE! Why can't you all just believe me when I say I'm fine?"

"Because we know you're not, Tyler!"

"Then why bother asking? Just leave me alone!" Tyler shouts. Blurryface's voice is louder than ever. 'Just do it! You'll be free for good!" 

Tyler picks his razor back up and stares at it for a moment. Then without warning, he digs the blade into his wrist, and pulls it down. The scream that tears itself from his throat is enough to send Josh flying through the door, but as he looks at the scene in front of him, he knows he's too late. 

"Josh... I'm sorry. I love you." Josh sobs and pulls Tyler to him. "Why, Tyler? You're loved! I love you! Jenna loves you! You can't just leave us like this! JENNA!" 

Jenna comes running into the bathroom and screams when she sees Tyler bleeding. "Ty? Tyler, baby, why would you do this?" she cries, sinking down next to him and stroking his hair gently.

"I'm sorry... I can't take it anymore... Blurryface wins." his eyes drift shut and his breathing slows to a stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was small. Josh and Jenna cried, while Tyler's family wailed in despair as they came to terms with the loss of their son and brother. "Why did he do it?" Zach asks Josh after the funeral. "I don't know, Zach. He said something about Blurryface, and how he won, but I don't actually know." Zach nods and walks away, trying to hide his tears from Josh. Josh can't handle it. He's sick of it, he misses Tyler. He leaves his house, the house he shared with Tyler. He says goodbye to Jenna, who is crying into her pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenna moves her head as she hears her phone ringing. She groggily answers it with a "H-hello?" 

"Hello, Ma'am. This is Seargent Brown talking. We need you to come down to the station for a talk. We've found a mans body in the river, and we need you to identify it. We believe it may be Josh Dun." 

Jenna drops her phone with a sob and wretches as she feels bile rising in her throat.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"No."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... yell at me in the comments??  
> scream horrible names that are definitely true at me??


End file.
